


Sutured

by thebearking



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Gunshot Wounds, Injury Recovery, M/M, Mutant Reader, Other, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Protective Wade, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebearking/pseuds/thebearking
Summary: You get injured protecting Wade, and he has a hard time dealing with the thought of losing you.





	Sutured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesinbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesinbin/gifts).



> this is for my lovely friend kai!! in this one, the reader can control minds. enjoy!

You supposed it could’ve gone worse.

For example, Wade could’ve lost a hand. Or a foot. Or his head. You could’ve died; that would’ve been pretty bad.

Still, there weren’t many things worse than getting shot in the shoulder.

“I told you to get behind me! _Behind me!”_

“I didn’t think I needed to! I thought I had ’em, I just missed one!” You bit back a string of curses as Wade poked the needle through your skin for the final time. “Reminder that I’m a flesh-and-blood human being, not some scraps of spandex.”

“If you’re implying that I made this suit out of scraps of spandex, you’re absolutely right. But if you’re also implying I can’t sew—” He clipped away the leftover thread with scissors. “—that’s just false. Stop squirming.”

“It stings!”

“Because you got _shot!”_

You sighed and leaned back into the couch, closing your eyes as you waited for the painkillers to kick in. You hadn’t planned on spending the evening this way, being sewn back together while Wade berated you. You had nearly controlled twelve minds at once; that was something to celebrate, in your opinion. You glanced over at the blood-spattered paper plate on the coffee table, where the treacherous bullet lay. You glared at it. “I don’t need you reminding me that when I have a hole in my shoulder.”

“And who sewed this hole up, huh?” Wade retorted, bandaging your arm with gentle hands. Even when he was upset, he was so careful with you. “While we’re at it, I don’t need _you_ jumping in front of me like some kinda martyr.”

“Wade, I had a _plan_ —”

Wade snorted derisively and stood up, pacing in front of your TV. “Yeah, we all say that until we have bullets in our arms.”

“I almost had them all, it was just the one guy I didn’t see—”

“And that one guy just happened to be a terrific shot, didn’t he?”

“I knew I could protect you—”

 _“I don’t need protection!”_ Wade snapped, whirling around to look at you as he spoke. The fierce desperation in his eyes froze you to the spot. “You could have _died_. It would’ve all been over like _that_ and for what? To save a man who can’t die in the first place? I’m not worth it!”

“‘Not worth it’? This isn’t a matter of worth.” You stood up and marched over to him, your wounded arm dangling limply. “I know you heal from everything, Wade, but I also know you still feel pain! I don’t like to see you hurt!”

“And I don’t like to see _you_ hurt! I can’t do my job if I’m trying to protect the both of us!”

That hurt, almost as much as being shot. Your jaw clenched as you fought back tears. “So what, we can’t work together anymore? Am I just holding you back? Because by all means, Wade, if I’m just distracting you—”

“No! That’s—that’s not what I—Jesus _Christ_ , don’t look at me like that, please…” Wade trailed off as he kept on pacing, mumbling something into his hands as he palmed his face.

“Like what?” you muttered, frowning at him but also feeling a pang of pity for how devastated he looked.

“Like I’m the most pathetic man you’ve ever seen,” he groaned, finally sitting back on the couch, his head still in his hands. “I don’t like this, I don’t like yelling at each other…I just don’t want you to die, babe, that’s it. I don’t wanna lose you. I _can’t_ lose you.”

You watched him for a moment before you sat on the couch next to him, pulling him against you with your good arm. “Wade…you’re not gonna lose me. You know as well as I do this job is dangerous, but you’re not gonna lose me. You’re stuck with me.”

Wade sniffed, wrapping an arm around you to tug you closer. “Like white on rice.”

“Like the kimchi you ate an hour ago.”

“You’re right. You’re my kimchi. My garlic breath.”

“Okay—”

“My skunk spray.”

“Babe.”

Wade turned his face to your neck, shoulders twitching with laughter. He raised his head, grinning at you almost deliriously. “I just like looking at you,” he murmured.

“I hate you,” you grumbled as he pulled you into his lap, almost cradling you in his arms. “You’re the worst,” you added, pinching his cheek.

“Ooo, tell me more,” Wade crooned, nuzzling your cheek and dodging your teeth when you turned to bite him. His dopy expression was eating away at your resolve. “I love it when you talk down to me.”

“Nasty,” you muttered. Wade chuckled and kissed your chin.

“Only for you, my lovely lil’ lemon pie. My lil’ apple turnover. My lil’ blueberry pancake with extra—”

“Baby, if I kiss you will you shut up?”

“Only if you call me ‘baby’ again.”

You smiled sweetly, sitting up in his lap to tower over him. “ _Baby_ ,” you crooned, grasping his chin with your good hand, “if you don’t shut up right now I’m kicking you out of this apartment.”

“Say no more.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
